


Valentine

by BlackMoon00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Drarry Valentine's Day Exchange, Bottom Harry, February 14, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, valentines day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon00/pseuds/BlackMoon00
Summary: De cuando Ron y Hermione quieren pasar juntos San Valentín sin el niño de oro, o de cuando Draco encuentra a Harry solo caminando por los pasillos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia esta escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: +18. Escenas de sexo explicitas.

Primero y antes que nada quiero dejar mis agradecimientos a mi bella [MoonDust1011](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoonDust1011) (en wattpad), mi betareader y también una de mis mejores amigas, si me leen a mi en parte también la leen a ella. Bb, gracias por apoyarme y aguantarme los dramas que pase con este pequeño os, y como es la primera historia que subo claramente te la dedico.

— _0_ —

El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse diferente.

Los chicos estaban más nerviosos, algunos podrían verse incluso estresados, un leve recuerdo del baile de Yule llego a su mente, las chicas volvían a cuchichear entre ellas, con risitas tontas y leves sonrojos.

Harry nunca fue un aficionado del catorce de febrero, tal vez ese poema que le mando Ginny en segundo año lo dejo un poco traumado. Afortunadamente, él no tenía que preocuparse por ese tipo de situaciones, comenzando por el hecho de que no estaba interesado en las chicas, y podía pasar ese día como cualquier otro, con Ron y Hermione en la sala común, incluso tal vez podría tratar de distraerse de la siguiente prueba (la cual aún no había descifrado) e ir a pasear a Hogsmeade.

Comenzaron a desayunar con normalidad, podía notar las miraditas que Ron y Hermione llevaban lanzándose desde hace unas semanas, no necesitaba que ellos le dijeran, por algo era su mejor amigo, además sabía que tal vez no estaban listos para decirlo en voz alta, y él estaba bien con eso, de hecho, le alegraba bastante. Tal vez Hermione lo noto, porque regreso su vista al frente, donde él estaba sentado fingiendo que comía un pedazo de tostada, un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas y Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—Harry, Ronald y yo queríamos platicar contigo— Comentó mientras volvía su vista al desayuno, y Ron se puso un poco más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Ah sí? —

—Bueno, ya sabes, ya se acerca San Valentín...— Harry frunció un poco el ceño, hace unos instantes estaba pensando en lo mucho que se notaba ese detalle, no entendía por qué Hermione lo comentaría como si él no lo supiera. Aun así, la dejo continuar.

—Y bueno p-pues... estábamos pensando en ir a Hogsmeade— dijo la castaña ahora con un sonrojo mucho más notorio.

—Genial— Dijo Harry extrañado —De hecho, yo también lo había pensado, podríamos ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla...

Ron casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza, en un intento por no soltar una carcajada. Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, probablemente por la misma razón.

—No estas entendiendo compañero —Trato de decir Ron con la voz ronca por su anterior accidente, pero conservando el gesto divertido.

Harry intento poner a trabajar sus neuronas, viendo en qué momento se había equivocado o cual era el detalle que no estaba viendo, no había dicho nada malo, ¿no? Hermione se le quedó viendo como si entendiera que de verdad estaba tratando, y lanzo un largo suspiro. Casi resignada.

—Queríamos ir los dos... solos—

Entonces lo entendió, y sintió un leve retortijón en el estómago, sintiéndose ahora más estúpido de lo común, y es que tenía todo el sentido del mundo, era obvio que las parejas no querían andar con otra persona haciendo mal tercio, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que él iba a empezar a ser el mal tercio de sus dos mejores amigos de ahora en adelante. Aun cuando sabía que ellos empezaban a tener algo, jamás se puso a pensar en ese mínimo inconveniente.

—Me parece una falta de respeto que quieran estar solos el catorce de febrero, cuando siempre hemos sido los tres— Comentó con su voz de indignación fingida, agarrándose con la mano el pecho, como si le doliera, solo para darle a la escena un toque más dramático.

—Hey, tranquilo— Dijo Hermione riendo mientras pasaba su mano por la mesa para alcanzar la suya— Solo será ese día, no creas que te alejaremos para siempre.

—Exacto, si no quién nos va a tomar fotos y me ayudara a hacerle regalos a Mione— Comentó Ron, el azabache solo le lanzó su pedazo de tostada que le quedaba en la otra mano.

—Está bien, bien. Igual no tenía ganas de estar en medio de sus cursilerías— Los tres rieron un poco y después de un pequeño silencio en el que todo parecía volver a la rutina Harry tuvo que decirlo antes de que se empezara a sentir demasiado Puff— Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

* * *

El día tan esperado por los enamorados llego, Ron había estado toda la mañana caminando de un lado al otro del dormitorio murmurando para el mismo y entre ratos mirando la ropa que había dejado en su cama, la que ocuparía para su cita con Hermione, Harry se preguntó por qué estaría tan nervioso cuando todos los días estaban juntos, aún con eso se guardó sus comentarios y mejor le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Tal vez ese sería un buen día para tratar de descifrar la clave del huevo, que había estado guardado en el fondo de su baúl, después de todo estaría solo en la habitación y podría abrirlo sin que sus compañeros no quisieran golpearlo con las almohadas por los horripilantes gemidos que salían de este.

Caminó con la pareja hasta la entrada del castillo, donde ya varios al igual que ellos empezaban a emprender camino al pueblo, les pidió que le compraran unos pasteles de caldero y les deseó suerte. Una vez que perdió de vista a sus amigos empezó a dar un paseo por el castillo antes tener que meterse toda la tarde en la torre de Gryffindor, cuando volteaba a los alrededores podía ver a algunas parejas que estaban en los jardines del colegio, uno que otro grupo de amigos más alejados simplemente pasando el rato, en general el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, Harry se sorprendió de ver a uno que otro por ahí que al igual que él, andaba solo, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Qué hace el campeón de Hogwarts tan solo? —

Harry no tenía que voltear para saber de quién era la voz, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte desgraciadamente, trató de seguir caminando sin verse tan nervioso, la actitud de Malfoy había cambiado las últimas semanas, sus insultos (si así se le podían seguir llamando) eran tan provocadoras como siempre, pero de una forma diferente, y Harry que solo era un puberto de catorce no podía negar que el rubio estaba buenísimo.

—¿Dónde están tus sombras? —

Harry volteó algo resignado, viendo que a pesar de seguir caminando, la voz seguía escuchándose a la misma distancia, cuando lo vio tuvo que maldecirse por lo bajo por haberlo hecho, Draco conservaba la camisa blanca del colegio, con algunos de los botones de arriba abiertos, dejando ver parte de piel blanca; abajo definitivamente traía unos pantalones negros de vestir que se veían demasiado caros para ser verdad, ajustando sus piernas ligeramente tonificadas por el quidditch, su cabello, que ahora ya no peinaba con gel, caía de forma etérea, con unos cuantos mechones rubios por el frente de su rostro, Harry tuvo unas ganas de jalárselo que le provocaron un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja, y la corbata esmeralda de Slytherin por último, amarrada en su muñeca. Harry tuvo que tragar en seco. Y le costó muchísimo tener que recordar lo que le había dicho.

—Creo que puedo preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué hay de Parkinson y tú amiguito ese? — No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué había llamado a Blaise de esa manera, pero cada que alguien lo mencionaba podía recordar las veces que lo vio con Draco demasiado cerca, cuchicheando y riendo, inevitablemente le causaba un mal sabor de boca. Pero el rubio solo sonrió, esa sonrisa petulante que siempre tenía cuando había logrado dar en el clavo con algo y se acercó poco a poco más a él, despacio, como cazándolo.

—Bueno, los tortolitos están demasiado ocupados como para andar aquí afuera... tal vez estaría con Theo pero creo que su cita de hoy era un libro que le regaló su madre, ya sabes, uno nuevo cada semana — Comentó el rubio como si realmente platicara con él seguido y estuviera al tanto de ese tipo de cosas; Harry aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, entre los cambios de la serpiente se encontraba con ese tipo de situaciones, donde Harry preguntaba algo esperando que lo mandaran a la mierda, y ahora en cambio recibía una respuesta decente, lo suficiente para continuar con la conversación.

—Ron y Hermione también están... ocupados — Dudó un poco en si eso podría tomarse como otra cosa, y agregó— Fueron a dar un paseo.

—Bien, entonces nuestros amigos nos abandonaron, no te sientas mal por decirlo en voz alta Potter, igual no es la primera vez que te quedas solo — Y ahí estaban de nuevo los comentarios hirientes, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Prefirió ignorar el comentario rodando los ojos con un bufido y volvió a darle la espalda para seguir caminando, cuando notó que alguien se ponía a su lado para seguir el recorrido, solo pudo negar con la cabeza. El olor de la colonia del Slytherin no tardó en llegar a sus fosas nasales, mareándolo, haciéndolo caminar con un poco más de ligereza. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tenía que doblar en esa esquina del corredor a la derecha o seguir derecho para llegar más rápido a la sala común de Gryffindor y tener una mirada clavada sobre él tampoco estaba ayudando en nada.

—Vaya, te ves muy tenso, deberías intentar relajarte. —

—¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que me voy a relajar? —

—Se me ocurren algunas ideas... —

No podía estar loco, él sabía que era una invitación, y aunque nunca era directa claro, no dejaba de serlo. Una puerta abierta que tenía tantas ganas de cruzar aun cuando no sabría que habría del otro lado. Aun cuando sabía que jugaría con fuego, y es que en el fondo tenía demasiadas ganas de perderse ahí y arder. Toda esa tensión que hace unos años la había visto como una simple enemistad, ahora la veía de otra forma muy diferente. Su respiración empezó a aumentar sólo de imaginarlo. Se había estado resistiendo ya en varias ocasiones, siempre dando respuestas cortas y excusas tontas para salir corriendo de ahí, diciéndose a sí mismo que era una tontería, una locura, ese día esos pensamientos y su sentido común probablemente estaban de vacaciones.

—Siempre hablas, pero no muerdes Malfoy — No tardó en posar su mirada en él, haciéndole saber que lo estaba retando, queriendo saber hasta qué límite llegaría, por una fracción de segundo, creyó ver perplejidad en su rostro, tal vez realmente no esperaba que respondiera de esa forma, que resultara. Harry por un momento se puso a pensar en si simplemente esa era la nueva forma de molestarlo, y que por ninguna razón las insinuaciones eran reales. Pero entonces los ojos del rubio dieron un giro en tu interior y se volvieron plata liquida, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. El momento en el que lo tomo de la muñeca y lo metió en el primer salón vacío que encontró por el corredor fue demasiado rápido para poder decir algo, de un momento a otro se encontraba entre la pared y el cuerpo del rubio, atrapado a los lados por sus brazos. Aunque hubiera querido escapar no iba a poder, sus piernas no respondían, no mientras Draco estuviera tan cerca de él de esa manera, levemente inclinado para estar a su altura, casi rozando sus labios, sentía sus exhalaciones sobre él y eso lo hacía perder más la cabeza, se sentía delirar.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de levantar la barbilla para alcanzar los labios de Draco este se alejaba unos centímetros, haciéndole la tarea difícil, lo podía ver, sus ojos chispeaban de excitación y diversión cada que quedaba con la boca entreabierta, ofreciéndosela. Ver cómo se relamía los labios con antojo compensaba la espera, él hubiese podido tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo estando de esa manera.

Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez pasando de largo sus labios y mejillas para llegar hasta su oreja, sintió un poco más de presión de sus cuerpos y no pudo evitar dejar de respirar, el sentimiento de estar atrapado lo invadió.

—Las serpientes siempre mordemos Harry... — Escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera tan erótica hizo que su erección creciera más entre sus pantalones, Draco atrapó su lóbulo con los dientes y succionó, inevitablemente un gemido se escapó de sus labios, rompiendo por completo el exorbitante silencio del salón. Toda esa dosis de endorfinas lograron despertarlo de ese espasmo que lo había dejado inmóvil, y alzó sus brazos hasta alcanzar con sus manos la espalda del ojogris, solo rasgando un poco por sobre la tela, sintió el estremecimiento de Draco al instante, y saber que había provocado esa reacción lo llevaba a un sin fin de ideas indecorosas. Una tan apetecible como la otra.

—... Y cuando no— empujó su cuerpo hacia él aún más, dejando cualquier oportunidad de espacio entre ellos inexistente, frotando levemente tus erecciones. — Apretamos.

Y entonces lo atacó, comiéndose sus labios, metiendo su lengua, reclamándolo, Harry le llevó el paso sin problema, dejándose hacer y deshacer, sin ningún tipo de queja, avanzando su cadera hacia delante, buscando más contacto, aferrándose a su camisa, enterrando sus uñas cual león hambriento, para luego subir una hasta su cabello, Merlín, su jodido cabello; lo jalo un poco, tanteando, sintiendo como Draco reaccionaba a él, y luego empujaba su cabeza, profundizando el beso, sintiendo el sabor a manzana y soltando leves suspiros sobre su boca. El calor ahora se sentía más que nunca, o tal vez él se estaba sintiendo arder por dentro. Unas manos se posaron en su cintura, llevándolo en un ligero vaivén, ya no podría aguantar más si seguían así, quería más.

Fue como si lo hubiera gritado en voz alta, porque las manos del rubio cambiaron y llegaron a su trasero, masajeando, apretando.

—Mierda, D-Dra...— No lo dejaba terminar, lo volvía a besar, desesperado, sediento, y él no podría negarle absolutamente nada en ese momento, no mientras siguiera haciendo eso con las manos.

De repente su cabello ya no era suficiente, empezó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas, que Draco tuviera la camisa desfajada solo le hizo más fácil el poder meter sus manos dentro, otro temblor, recorrió lentamente sin ninguna prisa, rozando sus costillas. Sintiendo la suave piel, era como terciopelo. Volver a arañar en la piel desnuda fue mil veces mejor. Entonces se preguntó por qué demonios no se la había quitado.

Sus manos trabajaron por sí solas, y el rubio no tardo en entender y separar sus labios solo un momento para ayudarlo. Harry se quedó embelesado viendo su torso, solo ligeramente marcado, creando sombras por la poca luz del lugar, quería explotar cada centímetro de piel con la lengua; cada pensamiento se volvía como una orden para su cuerpo, que actuaba sin reclamos. Llevo sus labios hasta su cuello, escucho el suspiro del rubio como respuesta, podría correrse solamente de satisfacción por provocar esas reacciones en él. Sin perder tiempo Draco empezó a desabotonar su camisa, Harry ni se inmuto, seguía con su tarea. Chupaba, besaba, succionaba, se alejaba apenas unos centímetros, veía y suspiraba en la zona trabajada, la secuencia se repetía. Cuando su recorrido fue bajando y llego a sus pezones sintió otro tirón en su erección, lamio y mordió ligeramente, Draco apretó su trasero y soltó una nalgada.

—Ahh... - Bajo la cabeza y la recargo en su pecho, dándose un segundo para intentar manejar su descontrolada respiración— Merlín, hazlo otra vez.

No le importo que Draco se riera, porque lo volvió a hacer, una y otra vez.

Y Harry solo se dedicó a disfrutar.

—Gimes tan delicioso —Alzó su cabeza y lo volvió a besar, rápido y mordaz, para luego empezar a quitarle toda la ropa que le quedaba hasta que se sintió desnudo, sentir su pene liberado del pantalón fue casi un alivio. No le importo que Draco aun conservara esos pantalones de vestir, al contrario, podría jurar que solo lo hacía enloquecer más. Eso no impidió que desabrochara la cremallera y metiera su mano para sacar la perfecta polla de Draco. Se relamió los labios solo de verla, no era tan gruesa como la de él, pero si más larga y unas cuantas venas de entreveían, vio el líquido preseminal escurriendo y Harry se agachó, lo volteo a ver desde abajo y sin apartar la vista le dio una lengüetada, sintió las manos de Draco sobre su cabello y se la metió de una sola vez a la boca, dejando que el rubio empujara su cabeza para llevar el ritmo, literalmente se lo estaba cogiendo por la boca y esos pensamientos tan calientes lo ayudaban a seguir chupando más gustoso. El sabor de Draco era algo completamente nuevo para él, toda la situación en realidad, actuaba por instinto o por valentía, aun no estaba seguro de eso.

—Si pudieras ver lo caliente que te ves desde aquí arriba— Gimió aun con el pene dentro de su boca y Draco debió de estar muy cerca de correrse porque lo quito demasiado rápido, levantándolo del suelo y lo cargo. Harry se amarro a su cadera con las piernas y sus manos a su cuello, los ojos del rubio estaban cristalinos de excitación. Con la boca entreabierta buscando un poco de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba, aun así, se veía más despierto que nunca. Sentir el pene de Draco rozar con su entrada no ayudaba en nada a la situación. Se encontraba retorciéndose sobre su cuerpo buscando todo el contacto posible.

Lo pego un poco más a la pared y sintió su propia erección quedar entre la pelvis de ambos, se agarró aun con más fuerza del rubio cundo dejó de sentir las manos sobre su trasero, Draco le sonreía maliciosamente y con elegancia comenzó a desamarrarse la corbata que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía en la muñeca cuando recién lo vio. Le quito los lentes y la llevo hasta sus ojos, todo quedo en negro, desorientándolo, y un leve cosquilleo lo inundo por todo el cuerpo. El amarro por detrás con dos nudos. Olía a él.

—¿Bien? —Escuchó la ronca voz del rubio, todo se sentía diferente pero aun así asintió —No te atrevas a quitártela, Potter —

Las manos regresaron a su trasero, y cayó en la cuenta de la magia que una simple corbata podía tener, todo roce y sensación era completamente inesperado, sacándole más suspiros a la vez, todos los demás sentidos se agudizaban, escuchó un conjuro que no reconoció al principio hasta que hizo el efecto que provocaba, de pronto se sintió demasiado húmedo por dentro, y Draco adentró un dedo.

Esperó durante unos segundos, mientras el azabache se acoplaba, rechinando los dientes, no tardo en sentirlo salir y volver a entrar, despacio. Su otra mano descansaba aun en su trasero, dando entre ratos ligeros masajes, haciéndolo sentir un poco más relajado.

—Estas tan apretado —Harry le cayó la boca a besos, porque no podía simplemente tenerlo de esa manera, tan entregado, y soltar esos malditos comentarios como si nada, como si no hicieran a Harry perder la cabeza. Y sintió el segundo dedo. Notaba lo mucho que el rubio se estaba conteniendo, el tiempo que se estaba dando para prepararlo, al principio parecía reconfortante, pero luego de unos segundos se volvió en una maldita tortura. Su cuerpo ya se había acoplado al tamaño de sus dedos y necesitaba otra cosa.

—Cógeme de una puta vez —Harry agradeció haber tenido los ojos vendados, porque de solo sentir la mirada del ojigris e imaginarse su sonrisa petulante sintió sus mejillas arder por escucharse a sí mismo hablar de esa manera. Y es que Harry siempre era diferente cuando se trataba de Malfoy, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, de su zona de confort, alterándolo, haciéndolo enojar, o simplemente como en esa ocasión, haciéndolo desbordar en el deseo. No había punto medio con él.

—Realmente no te escuché bien —movió los dedos a un ritmo más rápido, rozando su próstata, maldito cabrón. Harry se lo pensó un segundo, debatiéndose entre sí rogar o hacerse el occiso. La segunda opción quedo descartada cuando volvió a dar en ese punto que Harry jamás había experimentado, jamás pensó que se podría ser tan bien.

—Merlín, Dra-draco... por favor, métemela ya— Sentir los dedos salir le sacaron en gemido lastimero, sintiéndose por un momento vacío, pero vaya que fue recompensado cuando sintió a Draco entrar, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. No se tomó el tiempo de esperar, esta vez no. Empezó a salir y volver a entrar en un ligero vaivén, desgarrándolo por dentro. Harry trataba de alzarse por su cuenta y dejarse caer para que entrara más, sintió tan apretado dentro de él y estaba a punto de explotar aun cuando no quería, no tan rápido. Draco no podía dejar de balbucear y decir incoherencias que no ayudaban a la poca fuerza de voluntad que estaba empleando.

_"Te ves tan hermoso"_

_"Tan apretado"_

_"Tenía tanto tiempo queriendo hacerte esto..."_

_"Así, sigue así, si..."_

_"Harry... Harry Harry Harry"_

—Más, Draco, más rápido — Lo complació de inmediato, la sala se sentía tan abochornada, llena de jadeos y de las pieles sudadas de ambos chocando, el olor a sexo era malditamente delicioso.

—Qui-quiero verte...— Su voz salió más lastimera de lo que pretendió, pero realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo enterrar sus manos en la espalda del rubio para no tener la tentación de quitarse esa estúpida corbata que en ese momento le estaba resultando tan incomoda, deseaba poder verlo, ver como entraba y salía de él, uniéndose.

—No —Dijo tajante —Deja que tu imaginación vuele, siente como entro una y otra vez, como mi polla resbala dentro de ti. Como te aferras a mí, Merlín, puedo asegurar que me harás sangrar. Y como dejas caer la cabeza para atrás, justo así, joder Potter te ves tan ardiente.

Su mente hizo click, como si hubiera prendido una pantalla dentro de su cabeza, las especificaciones que Draco le seguía diciendo lo ayudaban a hacerse una imagen más clara. Apretaba más sus piernas, creando más fricción. Logro desenterrar las uñas de su espalda para viajar un rato por la melena platinada, se tomó un tiempo para sentirla de nuevo, ahora con los ojos vendados creía que era más suave, y empezó a tirar de él, escuchando de inmediato las palabrerías de Draco, paso por su cuello, mandíbula, delineando cada parte de su rostro, sintió un beso en su muñeca que lo hizo sentirse un poco más ligero. Veía el rostro de Draco frente a él, aun cuando no podía ver nada. Viéndolo solo a él.

Una mano lo soltó para empezar a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, Harry se dejó recargar un poco, un dedo contorneó sus labios que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, estaban entreabiertos, atrapo un dedo con la boca y se dedicó a chuparlo con sensualidad, sacándole más jadeos e incoherencias al dueño de este. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que Draco regreso su mano a su lugar solo para volver a nalguearlo. Y con eso se sintió al borde, llegando al orgasmo, todo su cuerpo parecía recibir ligeras descargas eléctricas, el rubio no tardo en acompañarlo, volvieron a besarse, sedientos y necesitados el uno por el otro, probándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Harry se preguntó si después podría volver a sentir algo mejor que eso en su vida, probablemente no. Ningún sentimiento estaba cerca de toda esa acumulación de sensaciones que ahora parecían brotar de los poros de su piel. Tampoco se imaginó intentando hacerlo con alguien más y que causara la misma satisfacción.

Draco soltó un gemido, no muy diferente a un gruñido, corriéndose dentro de él, llenándolo. Eso fue suficiente para que Harry también lo hiciera, manchándolos a ambos. Por un momento se quedaron completamente quietos, sin separarse ni un solo centímetro, tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de la respiración, la mente de Harry se llenaba de mil y un ideas. Pero al mismo tiempo toda la energía que había tenido hace unos minutos iba desapareciendo. Sus piernas temblaron alrededor de Draco, y este mismo también estaba usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para mantener al azabache aun sobre él. Recargo su cabeza en su hombro y le dio unos pequeños besos, tratando de no sentirse tan nervioso. Las manos del rubio volvieron a acariciarlo en respuesta, ese simple toque cambió toda la situación, haciéndolo sentir aún más liviano. Todo parecía volver a ese inimaginable silencio hasta que la ligera risa de Draco invadió la habitación, definitivamente esa risa no era como las que antes había escuchado de él. Esta se sentía como terciopelo, casi acariciándolo. Jamás pensó que el rubio pudiera reírse de esa manera tan linda. Mucho menos con él.

—Pues... Feliz San Valentín— No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿en serio de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho, siendo Draco Malfoy el rey de los comentarios inesperados, le había dicho eso?

—Bueno... supongo que ahora si me dejaras quitarme esta cosa, ¿no? — Dijo señalándose la corbata que aun descansaba sobre sus ojos, aunque realmente ya no le desagradaba por completo.

—No lo sé Potter, te queda bien el verde— Sin embargo, Draco bajó la tela un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera tener visión, la luz lo cegó por un momento, ya bastante acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y parpadeó un poco tratando de enfocar su vista, luego recordó que no tenía sus lentes, no tenía idea de donde habían terminado tirados y tampoco tenía intenciones de buscarlos, de hecho no quería moverse de ahí, entre los brazos de Draco. Cuando encontró la mirada del rubio este ya lo veía a él, podría jurar que se había vuelto a excitar de solo verlo, completamente sonrojado, jadeando, sudado, con el cabello pagado a la cara, sus ojos aún estaban un poco nublados de todas las emociones anteriores. Sus labios estaban más hinchados y rojos de lo normal, con las marcas en el cuello y pecho que Harry se había encargado de dejarle con tanta benevolencia, era lo más precioso que había visto en toda su maldita vida. Y se acercó para volver a besarlo.

* * *

Para su desgracia al día siguiente la rutina volvía tan aburrida como siempre, con la diferencia de que Harry no podía encontrarse de mejor humor. Bajó con Ron y Hermione para desayunar, mientras estos en el camino el contaban parte de lo que habían hecho ayer en el pueblo. Realmente no podría decir que les estaba prestando atención, su mente regresaba al día anterior, a besos y jadeos en un salón de los tantos desocupados qué hay en el colegio. Se sentaron en sus usuales lugares, Harry trataba de buscar de forma discreta una cabellera platinada, las voces de sus amigos aún se escuchaban de fondo para él, hasta que Hermione se quedó callada y entonces supo que probablemente estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él.

—¿Cómo dices? —

Afortunadamente Hermione no se vio irritada, tal vez porque estaba un poco más risueña a causa de su salida con Ron, o simplemente porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que a veces no la escuchaban con atención.

—¿Que cómo te la pasaste tú ayer? Espero que no te hayas quedado todo el día encerrado en la sala común — Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro, las imágenes regresaban a su mente y eso solo hacía más difícil el tratar de no verse tan sospechoso. Cuando por fin había logrado abrir la boca para contestarle a la castaña, alguien entró por el gran comedor.

Casi se le dobló el cuello de lo rápido qué pasó su mirada sobre él, y su corazón dio un vuelco por dentro, latiendo más rápido y haciéndole un poco más difícil respirar, Draco se veía de tan buen humor como el, caminando por el frente de su grupo de amigos, con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado, sin ni una arruga, su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, y al rededor del cuello, unas claras marcas rojizas y amoratadas se asomaban, contrastando con la piel blanca, Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía, el muy jodido no había sido capaz de esconderlas, ni siquiera parecía preocuparle, caminaba tan relajado y petulante como siempre. Y eso solo de daba un aire mucho más sexy, Harry casi sentía como una erección empezaba a darse forma en sus pantalones solo de verlo.

Todo el mundo lo veía, incluyendo a Hermione y Ron, que tenían las bocas abiertas, bastantes pasmados, podía escuchar los murmullos de las demás casas, preguntándose quién era la conquista del príncipe de Slytherin. Cuando sus amigos lograron regresar la mirada hacia el frente, Harry no dejó de mirar al rubio, que se sentaba del otro lado del comedor entre Nott y Parkinson, luego, como si fuera parte de la rutina diaria el ojigris alzó su mirada a él, y se quedaron así, viéndose por una cuestión de segundos, Harry quería gritarle, decirle que qué demonios le pasaba en la cabeza, y también quería cruzar el maldito comedor y dejarle más marcas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños. El muy descarado lo miro divertido, casi disfrutando de la agonía del azabache, y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. La fuerza de voluntad del Gryffindor se estaba desbalanceando, saber que todos estaban ahí, sentir que si hacía algo o se movía de más por alguna razón todo el mundo lo sabría, era como un cosquilleo de excitación. No fue capaz de apartar la mirada hasta que el rubio lo hizo, y comenzó con su desayuno como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Cuando regreso su mirada a su mesa y para ser más exactos a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que seguía sorprendido, Ron se veía con una incapacidad para poder hablar, ligeramente rojo, y podía ver las tuercas de Hermione dentro de su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Bien — Dijo sin más, ambos chicos parecieron salir de una nube de pensamientos y lo voltearon a ver.

—¿Qué? —

—Sobre lo que me preguntaste, me la pase bien. —  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
